<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Душевные струны by legacyofbast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628481">Душевные струны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast'>legacyofbast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assumes Best Ending, Comfort No Hurt, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэнк решил, что это в его обязанности смутить Коннора любым всевозможным способом. В конце концов, так все отцы поступают.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Душевные струны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918393">Heartstring</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вольный перевод.</p><p>Мне стоило залить это сюда два года назад, но имеем то, что имеем.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну-ка давай ещё раз, вкратце.</p><p>Голос Хэнка заставил Коннора бросить взгляд на мужчину, прежде чем андроид ответил.</p><p>— Маркус пригласил меня в Иерихон, — он усаживался на пассажирском сидении, потому что лейтенант решил, что разумно будет отвезти Коннора. Даже после того, как андроид пытался спорить, что он мог просто дойти пешком, Хэнк настоял на своём.</p><p>Всё же, «<i>настоял</i>» было слишком мягко сказано. «<i>С упрямством назначил себя его водителем</i>» подошло бы лучше. Но Коннор был уверен, если он когда-либо обратится к Хэнку как к «своему водителю» в какой бы то ни было ситуации, вероятность того, что Коннора вышвырнут на улицу, возрастала до 50%. Но присутствие Хэнка успокаивало, несмотря на то, что он был упрям, как мул, и Коннор решил, что хорошо было находиться рядом с человеком — особенно сейчас.</p><p>А Хэнк все также утверждал, что Коннору надо носить что-нибудь другое, кроме своей формы.</p><p>«Почему бы тебе не купить себе нормальную одежду?» — Однажды раздражённо спросил тот, на что получил простой ответ:</p><p>«Мне не нужен гардероб. Этой формы достаточно».</p><p>Ответ ещё больше взбесил Хэнка, если можно было судить по его закатившимся глазам.</p><p>— Он хочет моего содействия делу, — продолжил Коннор, смотря ровно перед собой, замечая лёгкий кивок Хэнка периферическим зрением. Он занял руки монеткой, перекатывая ее через пальцы. Действие способствовало концентрации. Это хорошо.</p><p>Коннор уже объяснял причину их поездки вчера вечером, когда он остановился на пути с кухни до гостиной в доме Хэнка — их доме. Диод засветился жёлтым, когда Коннор проанализировал сообщение, которое только что получил, и сразу же мимикрировал под статую, когда понял, от кого оно.</p><p>Хэнк вскинул бровь, как только андроид встал как вкопанный, и с интересом спросил:</p><p>«Что такое?»</p><p>Беседа, которую они провели вчера вечером, перекочевала в настоящее, и Коннор ещё раз стал объяснять:</p><p>— Он хочет обсудить планы. Также, он…</p><p>Коннор осекся на полуслове, вновь анализируя сообщение в двадцать пятый раз за сегодняшнее утро (и решая не упоминать об этом факте Хэнку). Он по нескольку раз скользил по словам, тщательно оценивая предложения в своем процессоре. Его диод снова сиял жёлтым, рука с монетой дрогнула.</p><p>Ему не нужно было перечитывать сообщение, он уже его знал, и Маркус не стал бы вкладывать в него какой-то потайной смысл. Он понимал, что не стоило продолжать размышлять о содержании приглашения Маркуса, но он все равно дрейфил.</p><p>«<i>Многие в Иерихоне знают тебя, как «охотника на девиантов». Я хочу, чтобы они знали, что у тебя была большая роль в борьбе за свободу. Ты этого заслуживаешь, и люди здесь имеют право знать твою историю. Думаю, было бы лучше, если бы ты рассказал им сам</i>».</p><p>— …хочет представить меня, — закончил Коннор, хмурясь. — Официально. Ему показалось важным, чтобы меня формально представили им, как того, кто освободил их из «Сайберлайф», и…</p><p>— Уже не как чувака, который хочет убить их лидера? — Вставил Хэнк, усмехаясь и кивая в сторону Коннора.</p><p>Андроид фыркнул, взглянув на мужчину.</p><p>— Что-то вроде того.</p><p>Хэнк замурлыкал себе под нос, а потом снова спросил:</p><p>— Нервничаешь?</p><p>Коннор моргнул, полностью поворачиваясь к мужчине.</p><p>Он находил <i>чувства</i> бурными водами, через которые было сложно пройти. Конечно, он имел представление о том, что значило нервничать, и как это влияло на людей — закрытый язык тела, заикание, волнение, которые могли привести к непредсказуемому поведению, потение, — но Коннор находил сложным сравнивать свое состояние с человеческим (<i>органическим</i>).</p><p>— Я не уверен, — медленно ответил андроид. — Я доверяю Маркусу. Но вторгаться в среду, для которой я раньше представлял опасность… — он снова вперил взгляд в ветровое стекло, откидывая голову на кресло. — …это пугает.</p><p>Хэнк кивнул и добавил, скорее, для себя:</p><p>— Ладно, значит, ты нервничаешь.</p><p>Коннор снова обернулся к мужчине, у которого с лица не пропадала эта ужасная ухмылка. Он производил впечатление потворствующего человека, и его поведение после того, как он вызвался сопровождать юношу до Иерихона, только усиливало подозрения Коннора. Андроид убрал монету в карман.</p><p>У Хэнка было хорошее настроение. Слишком хорошее настроение. Слишком хорошее настроение для того, чтобы подбросить Коннора до Иерихона. Андроид не сомневался, что человек сделал это от чистого сердца — и, очевидно, для успокоения нервов самого Коннора, но в воздухе висел сильный намек на то, что мужчина отправился с ним по другому поводу. Мужчина чего-то хотел, но андроид не смог понять, чего именно. Шанс того, что Хэнк захочет посетить Иерихон, был невелик, шанс того, что он захочет говорить с Маркусом или с другими андроидами в этом месте, тем более. Шанс того, что он затеет любую другую деятельность, стремился к нулю. Коннор понимал, что Хэнк уедет, как только они доберутся и андроид ступит на территорию Иерихона, поэтому умозаключение приводило к тому, что Хэнк был доволен тем, что подбросит парнишку, а потом отправится восвояси без присутствия Коннора.</p><p>Это наиболее вероятный исход из сценариев, которые он просчитал, но и вероятность подобного была крайне мала. Мужчина бы сразу сказал, если он хотел избавиться от железяки. Тот факт, что он ничего не поведал о причинах своего приподнятого настроения, говорил о том, что человек что-то скрывал. И что-то планировал.</p><p>Когда Коннор попытался надавить на Хэнка по поводу его расположения духа, как только они сели в машину, тот ответил просто: «Разве нельзя старику понаслаждаться жизнью? Не будь таким занудой». В его тоне чувствовалась лёгкая насмешка, на что Коннор подозрительно сощурился, когда его напарник заводил машину.</p><p>Добравшись до места назначения, Хэнк вырубил мотор.</p><p>— Вот мы и здесь, — мужчина задумался, заглядывая в боковое стекло пассажирского места и осматривая территорию. Коннор тоже посмотрел, считая количество фигур, находившихся здесь. Нужно было увеличить угол обзора раза в два, чтобы получить полную картину. Вероятным ответом было бы то, что это андроиды, но Коннор знал, что здесь были и группы людей-добровольцев, которые стремились оказать помощь в знак сплоченности.</p><p>Юноша отметил, что прибытие машины лейтенанта — очень человеческой машины — привлекло внимание многих. Вдобавок, среди них, кого он мог распознать как андроидов (как и по внешнему виду, так и по связи), он заметил тех, которые носили одежду без опознавательных знаков андроидов. Они носили, как Хэнк отмечал, «нормальную одежду», и внезапно Коннор осознал, что он будет белой вороной. Голубое на его одежде будет как бельмо на глазу, и он ощутил, как семена сожаления начали прорастать в его теле. Он должен был приехать в чём-то более… <i>неброском</i>.</p><p>Хэнк коснулся плеча андроида — это вырвало его из оцепенения, и он дернулся, чтобы посмотреть на напарника.</p><p>— Расслабься, хоть раз в жизни, — сказал Хэнк, грубовато, но искренне.</p><p>— Мои системы работают корректно, — мгновение спустя ответил юноша, и он сразу понял, что это не тот ответ, который хотел старший человек, судя по его раздраженному выражению лица. — Мне не нужно «расслабляться». Я в порядке.</p><p>Хэнк слегка качнул его, все еще держа руку на плече.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, умник, — проворчал тот.</p><p>Конечно, Коннор понимал, что имел в виду Хэнк. Даже если андроид может нормально функционировать, это не значит, что он не в стрессе; уровень стресса колебался между 25-30% с тех пор, как Коннор получил сообщение Маркуса. Но лейтенанту не нужно было знать.</p><p>— Спасибо, что подвезли, — Коннор отстегнул ремень и потянулся к ручке двери. Хэнк фыркнул в ответ и едва махнул вслед.</p><p>Андроид приоткрыл дверь, готовый выйти из машины, одновременно сканируя минимум пять человек, стоящих поодаль — андроидов — которые с интересом за ним наблюдали и интересовались, кто их посетил.</p><p>— Эй, Коннор.</p><p>Парнишка остановился, едва касаясь ногой земли, и снова обратил все внимание к мужчине.</p><p>Его голос был неестественно мягок. Это привело Коннора в легкое замешательство.</p><p>— Да? — Андроид слегка склонил голову набок. Его рука все еще держала дверь открытой.</p><p>— Поскольку я мало тебе это говорю, — начал Хэнк, обращая взгляд вперед. Его голос был пронизан искренностью, хотя и было понятно, что мужчине это давалось с трудом. Коннор решил закрыть дверь и полностью обратиться к Хэнку. — Хочу, чтобы ты кое-что знал, — продолжил он, косясь на юношу, и указал на него пальцем. — Только не раскисай тут у меня…</p><p>Ладонь мужчины снова оказалась на плече андроида. Пальцы сильно сжимали, но в этом не было жесткости. Это успокаивало. Коннор почувствовал, как его уровень стресса снижается.</p><p>Коннор не дышал, андроиды просто эмулировали дыхание для комфорта людей, но он чувствовал, что он должен был задержать дыхание в этот момент.</p><p>— Знаешь, — продолжил Хэнк, снова сжав плечо андроида. — Я горжусь тобой.</p><p>Коннор моргнул. Раз. Второй. Быстрая диагностика подтвердила, что его слуховой процессор действительно находился в рабочем состоянии.</p><p>— И, хотя ты иногда бываешь настоящим сукиным сыном, — Хэнк наклонился к нему вплотную, едва не касаясь носа. — <i>Глупым</i> сукиным сыном, — он вновь откинулся назад. — Ты хороший пацан.</p><p>Он свел брови к переносице, снял руку с плеча Коннора и легкомысленно махнул:</p><p>— Хороший человек. Без разницы.</p><p>Улыбка Хэнка маленькая, нежная, глаза искрились чем-то искренним.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты стал моей семьей.</p><p>На миг мир вокруг перестал полностью функционировать. Время замерло, центральный процессор андроида дал по тормозам. В разуме Коннора царила пустота, юноша неподвижно сидел в кресле, диод заходился желтым от слов Хэнка, которые прошлись жестоким порывом ветра.</p><p>
  <i>Семья—</i>
</p><p>От обманчиво простого утверждения его системы полетели. Позже он физически понял, что его процессор пытался догнать смысл сказанного. Юноша приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но с губ сорвалось безмолвие. Еще раз пытаясь, он произнёс короткое «Хэнк», чувствуя, как что-то теплое расцветало в груди, там, где находилось его механическое сердце.</p><p>От эмоций его накрыло с головой, и он обратился к воспоминаниям.</p><p>
  <i>Обещание, данное в башне Сайберлайф.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Встретимся около Chicken Feed, как только выгорит, хорошо?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Объятие на пустой улице, снег покрывал землю, воздух отражал теплоту рук андроида и человека. В искусственной груди было тесно, приятная нежность исходила от человеческого существа.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вопрос «ты идешь?» с изогнутой бровью, Хэнк обернулся к андроиду-напарнику, когда он открывал дверь своей машины.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вопрос на вопрос — «куда?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Усмешка с очевидным: «домой, куда еще?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Домой — в потрепанный дом, который требовал уборки Коннора, даже несмотря на то, что Хэнк твердил, что ему не нужно было это делать. К собаке, которая бросалась и сбивала андроида каждый раз как товарный поезд, когда тот возвращался.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Маленькое трехбуквенное слово, красной нитью проходящее через речь Хэнка. Всегда обращенное к Коннору, всегда под слоем привязанности, всегда одно и то же: «сын».</i>
</p><p>Сынок. Всегда считалось, что это ласковое обращение к кому-то, о ком говорят, с любовью, также, когда Хэнк обращался к нему «малыш». Коннор никогда не задавал вопросов, считая, что он находился на том же уровне сантиментов.</p><p>Не смея даже думать об этом, о беспочвенной потребности чего-то большего. Страх пересечь черту, страх причинить боль человеку, которого он хотел назвать отцом. Страх того, что это может быть неверно истолковано как оскорбление памяти Коула. Страх малой вероятности успеха, с такими мощными последствиями, что Коннор не осмеливался пробовать.</p><p>— Я, — андроид начал, едва осознавая, что его оптические юниты стали влажными. — Я не знаю, что сказать.</p><p>Это было правдой. Его слова были роскошью, которые Коннор едва мог принять. Глаза Хэнка щурились в понимающей улыбке.</p><p>— Эй, — мужчина потянулся и стёр слезинку с щеки андроида, которую тот даже не заметил. — Я же сказал, не раскисай.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, — через мгновение ответил Коннор, усмехаясь. Он поднял руки, чтобы вытереть влагу с лица. — Обычно те, кто сталкивается с такими <i>беспричинными сантиментами</i>, бывают ошеломлены.</p><p>— «<i>Беспричинными сантиментами</i>», — Хэнк фыркнул и закатил глаза. — Меня еще так никогда не оскорбляли. Вали из машины, сволота пластиковая.</p><p>Но Коннор не хотел уходить. Его процессор поставил новую задачу — выразить Хэнку благодарность. Проиллюстрировать ее в огромной кропотливой детали вербального подтверждения того, что андроид тоже считал его своей семьей. Теплой, невозможно <i>безопасной</i>…</p><p>Парнишка не получил шанса — мужчина отмахнулся, когда тот попытался что-то сказать.</p><p>— Проваливай отсюда. Твои дружки, наверное, считают, что я тебя в заложниках держу. На свидание не опоздай.</p><p>Взгляд в окно машины подтвердил слова Хэнка — на территории Иерихона собиралась небольшая толпа, наблюдая за ними.</p><p>Желание поблагодарить растворилось, когда андроид выловил фигуру Маркуса среди людей.</p><p>— Постараюсь убедить их, что титул «охотник на девиантов» больше мне не подходит, — выходя из машины, поддразнил Коннор, а потом снова обернулся к человеку. — Но, полагаю, это нужно делать уже прямо сейчас.</p><p>Хэнк усмехнулся, а юноша замер, смотря на мужчину.</p><p>— Спасибо, — мягко сказал он, тише, чем предполагалось, но его все равно услышали. И они оба знали, что это не за поездку.</p><p>Лейтенант кивнул, и его губы изогнулись в маленькой улыбке.</p><p>— Люблю тебя, сынок.</p><p>Он сказал это так легко, но одновременно с такой искренней нежностью, что Коннор чуть прогнулся в коленях. Он снова застыл, его губы дрогнули в попытке что-то сказать, но Хэнк вновь слегка махнул. Это было скорее секундным рвением; зависать перед лицом губительных сантиментов было тратой времени.</p><p>Захлопнув дверь автомобиля, андроид обратился к толпе, ожидающей его прибытия. Маркус находился среди них, разговаривая с Норт.</p><p>Коннор избавился от гула мыслей в голове и расправил плечи. Уровень стресса находился на здоровом нуле, и юноша направился к своим сородичам, попутно поправляя галстук. Он заметил, как Маркус двинулся ему навстречу.</p><p>Коннор ожидал услышать, как позади Хэнк заводит машину и уезжает, но то, что произошло дальше, было вне всяких ожиданий. Хэнк его позвал. Громко. Будто из мегафона, голос мужчины рассек воздух электромагнитным импульсом. Андроид чуть не споткнулся.</p><p>— <i>Нужно сказать «я люблю тебя» в ответ.</i></p><p>Коннор развернулся так быстро, что едва не вывихнул себе лодыжку. Он встретил взгляд человека, который перевалился через пассажирское сиденье, выглядывая из окна с гребаным <i>мегафоном</i>.</p><p>Лицо Хэнка выражало самодовольство. Отвратительно.</p><p>Когда он достал мегафон? <i>Почему</i> он у него оказался? Он его прятал? Это было единственным логичным объяснением, Коннор этого не заметил, когда садился в машину. Уровень стресса опять зашкаливал, парнишка не находил себе места.</p><p>Это то, что мужчина планировал с самого начала? Сказать, что любит его, в мегафон? Перед всем Иерихоном? И что ему с этого будет?</p><p>— Хэнк, — Коннор сомкнул зубы, чувствуя, как жар полыхнул на его щеках.</p><p>— <i>Я хочу услышать!</i> — Продолжил лейтенант, упиваясь самоудовлетворением, будто ор на Коннора через чертов мегафон во время встречи с Маркусом не был чем-то абсурдным.</p><p>В любом другом контексте андроид с радостью над ним поглумился, потому что он действительно его любил, искренне и по-настоящему, что старался и выражать в последнее время. Цель только подтвердилась после недавнего заявления о том, что Хэнк считал его своей семьей, из-за чего тепло затапливало его механические внутренности.</p><p>Но сейчас внутренности Коннора тонули в смущении.</p><p>Пришло отдаленное осознание, что за ними наблюдали, но теперь внимание толпы было приковано к Хэнку. Андроид надеялся, что мужчина заметил его гневный взгляд. Удивительно, как человек умел управлять эмоциями напарника, талант, не иначе.</p><p>— Хэнк, — снова начал Коннор, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Это просто смешно…</p><p>— <i>«Папа, я тебя люблю».</i></p><p>— …у андроидов нет родителей—</p><p>— <i>Так сложно сказать «я люблю тебя, пап»?</i></p><p>— Хэнк, прошу—</p><p>— <i>Просто скажи «пап, я тебя люблю».</i></p><p>— Это абсурдно…!</p><p>— <i>«Абсурдно», говорит!</i></p><p>Коннор заметил, как Хэнк театрально положил руку на грудь в оскорблении, перегоняя андроида по уровню недоверия в глазах. Тот встретил его таким же взглядом.</p><p>— <i>Я люблю этого ублюдка, а он называет это абсурдным!</i></p><p>Парнишка одеревенел, слова лейтенанта возвратили его к мысли, что за ними до сих пор наблюдали. Осознание накатило болезненным шквалом; он медленно потянулся и коснулся переносицы, втягивая воздух через зубы, надеясь, что жар на щеках спадет.</p><p>— <i>Нет, ну вы можете поверить?</i></p><p>Тот факт, что Хэнк обращался к их аудитории, заставил Коннора обеими руками закрыть лицо. Неожиданно для себя он застонал.</p><p>— Хэнк… — взмолился юноша, надеясь, что если человек не прислушается к голосу разума, прислушается хотя бы к его мольбе.</p><p>— <i>Я даже не заставляю тебя платить за комнату, нахлебник.</i></p><p>Руки Коннора соскользнули вниз, и тот угрожающе нахмурился. Ухмылка мужчины бросала в ярость, так и хотелось ему запустить чем-нибудь в лицо. Андроид едва не срывался броситься к нему, вырвать из рук мегафон и наорать «прекратить действия».</p><p>— Так вам и не нужно платить за уборку дома! — Бросил Коннор, но эффекта это не возымело.</p><p>— <i>Просто скажи «я тебя люблю, пап», сволота!</i></p><p>Взгляды других мелкими иглами впивались в сенсорные датчики, и Коннор (нарочно громко) застонал, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову назад в поражении.</p><p>Все бесполезно. Коннор смирился. И согласился с требованием Хэнка, чтобы прекратить эту нелепую пытку.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — парнишка сдался, медленно открывая глаза, даря своему отцу гневливо-сердечный взгляд. — Папа.</p><p>Улыбка Хэнка из самодовольной медленно превращалась в ласковую.</p><p>— <i>Не так уж и плохо, да?</i> — Поддразнил мужчина, и юноша почувствовал, как его лицо скривилось в неодобрении. Как хотелось назвать его нелепым, смехотворным <i>садистом</i>, но Хэнк его оборвал. Все еще этим проклятым мегафоном. — <i>Привет, Маркус.</i></p><p>— Доброе утро, мистер Андерсон.</p><p>Голос Маркуса раздался близко — слишком <i>близко</i> — от чего системы Коннора привелись в состояние шока.</p><p>Его встряхнуло, и он увидел лидера андроидов — очень развеселенного, он едва не был готов рассмеяться. Жар на его щеках только усилился.</p><p>— Маркус, — произнес Коннор, собирая осколки самообладания. — Я… здравствуй.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Коннор, — Рука лидера сразу же оказалась на плече юноши. — Я рад, что ты согласился приехать.</p><p>— <i>Увидимся, Коннор</i>, — вставил Хэнк. — <i>Долго не задерживайся</i>, — и андроид немного поморщил нос на эту просьбу, словно тот был ребенком. И почувствовал себя благословленным, когда мужчина, наконец, убрал чертов мегафон и завел машину. Коннор заметил, как Хэнк трясся от смеха, и проводил взглядом удаляющийся автомобиль. Наверное, чтобы отвлечься от хихиканья позади него.</p><p>Маркус похлопал его по плечу.</p><p>— Отцы, да?</p><p>Коннор усмехнулся, обернулся к нему и сказал с серьезным лицом:</p><p>— Он просто ужасен.</p><p>Маркус откинул голову и рассмеялся, и Коннор почувствовал, как его собственные губы дрогнули в улыбке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>